hinabnfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Worth
Doc Worth (birth date unknown, probably mid 30s) is a skeezy, back alley doctor that Hanna frequents when his dealings with the supernatural inevitably get him beaten up. His real first name is not mentioned in the comic, but one of the donation incentive comics released by Tess, featuring a college age Worth and Lamont, reveals it to be Luce. He is tall, thin, and unshaven, and speaks with a butchered Australian accent. His demeanor tends to be rude and abrasive, and he sees no need to help anyone he doesn't care about. As Tess puts it , "underneath his grungy exterior and antagonistic behavior he really still is actually just a dick." Character Biography He comes from a well-to-do family in Australia, but moved to the States with them as a kid. It was there that he met Lamont, who apparently kicked a ball into the Worths' yard, prompting Luce to beat the pulp out of him when he tried to retrieve it. The two remained fast friends after that, albeit with frequent bickering and fistfights. Nowadays, Lamont helps Worth acquire various medical and occult items that he can't get a hold of himself. Worth did in fact attend medical school for a time, but dropped out before earning any kind of degree, finding rote memorization from textbooks to be a waste of time. After he dropped out, he apparently lost touch with his parents and opened his own back alley business, fully intending to do normal, if not highly illegal, medical work. But then he met Hanna, who was apparently in some sort of ghost induced peril at the time. After fixing him up, Worth became Hanna's go to doctor, introducing him to the supernatural gradually over the years. In spite of his apparent indifference towards the lives and feelings of others, and even his apparent enjoyment of antagonizing people (especially Conrad), he does seem to legitimately care about Hanna's wellbeing, hinting at him perhaps being not so terrible of a person deep down. Quoted from Tess "He is abrasive, loud, crude, and tactless, but lacks the genius to make it all okay. He claims to be a doctor, but he's a medical school dropout and instead seems to have his own office of shady operations where he helps people like Hanna who have no money or option to go anywhere else." Other Information *His first name is Luce. *Hanna was nineteen when they met. *His favorite music is German rock/metal. *He was born in Australia, but moved to America with his family when he was 10. *He is 6' 5". *He has an unnamed sister who works as a model. *He is right handed. *A friend apparently made his fur lined coat for him. *He is a masochist and wears bandages on his arms to cover the scars from numerous self inflicted wounds. *His voice is similar to the singer of That Handsome Devil , but with a hint of Australian underneath. *He is a chain smoker. *Tess Stone based him off of a vulture. Screen shot 2013-03-27 at 4.53.19 PM.png|Worth appears to be genuinely protective of Hanna...in his own way i have seen the face of an angel on this day.png|hot stuff Man oh man.jpg|A rare picture of Worth sans furry coat Gross asshole.jpg|Informational page about Worth, by Tess Category:Characters